The Biostatistics and Biolnformatics Shared Resource (BBSR) provides biostatistical and bioinformatics leadership and support for research within the Cancer Center. The BBSR plays a critical role in the design and analysis of cancer related investigations, including clinical trials, epidemiological studies, and laboratory-based studies. The BBSR provides a full range of biostatistical services, including study design, sample size calculations, data analysis and interpretation, protocol reviews, and development of novel statistical methodologies. The BBSR also provides support for cancer researchers to store, access, and analyze large-scale genomic, proteomic, clinical, image-based, and systems biology datasets.The overall goals of the Resource are to provide: (1) biostatistical and bioinformatics support to Cancer Center researchers through service and collaborative activities; (2) training in the use of statistical software and biostatistical methods, through regular short courses and one-on-one sessions, and technical guidance and technology background to Cancer Center members and associated scientists seeking to use parallel supercomputing and database hardware and software in cancer-based biomedical research; (3) development of novel biostatistical and bioinformatic methods to enhance Cancer Center research projects; and (4) dissemination of capabilities, by continuing with the development of our website that identifies personnel and services provided to allow wider knowledge of the biostatistical and bioinformatics support available to Cancer Center investigators. Edward J. Bedrick, Ph.D. is Director of the Resource. Susan R. Atlas, Ph.D, and Christine Stidley, Ph.D. are Co-Directors of the Resource for bioinformatics and biostatistics, resectively. Dr. Bedrick has > 20 years experience in biostatistics. Dr. Atlas has > 20 years experience in scientific computing and bioinformatics. Dr. Stidley supports the large lung cancer research and SEER efforts. The Resource includes eight faculty and scientific staff, with a broad range of areas of expertise. Since 2005, Cancer Center members published more than 40 articles in collaboration with Resource faculty and staff. Resource members are co-investigators on 11 peer-reviewed extra-mural grants with Cancer Center members with several pending. More than 30 Cancer Center members representing all 4 Research Programs are making extensive use ofthe Resource.